In Ruins
by Cracklingsun
Summary: The four Clans face possible devastation when an unexpected storm hits all four parts of the lake. Will the Clans be demolished, or will they once again have to find a new home? Rated T for violence and death. The first story in the A Cloudy Path series.
1. Allegiances

**ShadowClan**

 **LEADER** — Brindlestar — A small, mottled silver tom with light green eyes and a bushy tail.

 **DEPUTY** — Badgerfoot — A black and white she-cat with dark amber eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT** — Dawnleaf — A light cream tom with amber eyes.

 **APPRENTICE** — Robinpaw — A large, reddish brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

Crowcloud – A long-furred, black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes.

APPRENTICE – Brightpaw

Fogheart – A dark gray tom with orange eyes.

Aspennose – A gray tabby tom with light blue eyes.

Maplefoot – A tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Plumstorm – A white she-cat with light green eyes.

APPRENTICE – Honeypaw

Mothtail – A gray-brown she-cat with dark orange eyes.

Magpiestorm – A black and white patched tom with blue eyes.

Darkflower – A small, dark gray she-cat with golden eyes.

APPRENTICE – Cherrypaw

Pebblefang – A small, light brown tom with orange eyes.

Starlingfur – A black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes.

Morningheart – A dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes.

APPRENTICE – Smokepaw

Rosewhisker – A light ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Juniperfoot - A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Ivyfoot - A black she-cat with orange eyes.

 **APPRENTICES**

Honeypaw – A dusky ginger tom with green eyes.

Brightpaw – A ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Smokepaw – A gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

Cherrypaw – A dark ginger tom with green eyes.

 **QUEENS**

Firenose – A ginger tabby she-cat with gold eyes. Currently pregnant with Fogheart's kits.

 **ELDERS**

N/A

 **ThunderClan**

 **LEADER** — Hazelstar — A slender, light brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **DEPUTY** — Rainfang – A large, dappled gray she-cat with gold eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT** — Foxstorm — A reddish-brown she-cat with light green eyes.

 **APPRENTICE** — Fennelnose – A light golden tom with green eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

Pinefur – A gray-brown she-cat with dark green eyes.

Whitefang – A white tom with amber eyes.

Cypressnose – A reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes.

APPRENTICE - Wrenpaw

Mudfang – A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Copperheart – A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE - Lavenderpaw

Jaystorm – A light gray-brown she-cat with green eyes.

Oakpelt – A dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes.

APPRENTICE - Swiftpaw

Cinderstorm – A large gray she-cat with green eyes.

Nighttail – A black tom with green eyes.

Lionwhisker – A large, pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Cloudflower – A fluffy white tom with green eyes.

APPRENTICE - Briarpaw

Hollystripe – A ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Sootpelt - A dark gray dappled she-cat with orange eyes.

Thistletail - A gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Spiderfang - A brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

APPRENTICE - Dapplepaw

 **APPRENTICES**

Lavenderpaw - A blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

Briarpaw - A brown tabby tom with orange eyes.

Wrenpaw - A small brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Swiftpaw - A dusky brown she-cat with orange eyes.

Dapplepaw - A tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes.

 **QUEENS**

Russetclaw - A reddish-brown she-cat with gold eyes. Currently nursing Willowkit, a light gray tom, Squirrelkit, a reddish-brown she-cat, and Sorrelkit, a dark ginger tabby.

 **ELDERS**

N/A

 **WindClan**

 **LEADER** \- Pipitstar - A dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and orange eyes.

 **DEPUTY** \- Emberfoot - A tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT -** Leopardface - A dappled brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **APPRENTICE** \- Frostpaw - A light gray she-cat with green eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

Fleckcloud - A flecked gray she-cat with green eyes.

Sheepfoot - A fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes.

Herontail - A gray-and-white tom with green eyes.

Sleetstorm - A light gray dappled tom with gold eyes.

APPRENTICE - Ternpaw

Mousefoot - A small brown tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Owlface - A brown dappled she-cat with orange eyes.

Beechfoot - A gray-brown tom with amber eyes.

Stormfang - A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Sandfoot - A pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Bramblewhisker - A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Heatherheart - A light ginger tom with orange eyes.

APPRENTICE - Ryepaw

Cedarfoot - A dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Dustwhisker - A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Shadenose - A dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Gannetfang - A calico she-cat with yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE - Fallowpaw

Clovertail - A light ginger tom with green eyes.

 **APPRENTICES**

Fallowpaw - A dark brown tom with a white underbelly and orange eyes.

Ryepaw - A light brown tom with green eyes.

Ternpaw - A gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

 **QUEENS**

Goosecloud - A gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Waspfoot - A light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **ELDERS**

Daisyheart - A light ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **RiverClan**

 **LEADER** — Swanstar — A large white tom with green eyes.

 **DEPUTY** — Ravenwhisker — A black she-cat with white markings and green eyes.

 **MEDICINE CAT** — Wisteriafang — A gray and white tom with blue eyes.

 **APPRENTICE** — Stonestream — A dark gray tom with orange eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

Doveheart - A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Antheart - A small, dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Lilycloud - A white she-cat with green eyes.

APPRENTICE - Graypaw

Shrewstream - A gray-brown tom with orange eyes.

Weaselpelt - A dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Otterheart - A dark brown tom with green eyes.

Reedstream - A light ginger she-cat with green eyes.

APPRENTICE - Batpaw

Silverfoot - A silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Pikeheart - A gray-brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

APPRENTICE - Sedgepaw

Ducktail - A brown-and-white patched tom with green eyes.

Hailnose - A light gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

Miststorm - A light gray tom with green eyes.

APPRENTICE - Nightpaw

Eveningflower - A dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Lizardheart - A light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Bitternstep - A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **APPRENTICES**

Graypaw - A light gray tom with green eyes.

Sedgepaw - A black she-cat with dark green eyes.

Batpaw - A reddish-brown tom with yellow eyes.

Nightpaw - A black she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **QUEENS**

Poppyheart - A reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes. Currently nursing Redkit, a dark ginger tom, Rowankit, a reddish-brown she-cat, and Patchkit, a ginger-and-white she-cat.

 **ELDERS**

Tornear - A gray tabby tom with shredded ears and blue eyes.

Tip - A calico she-cat with green eyes.

 **Cats Outside Clans**

Ruby - A light ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Scooter - A blue-gray tom with blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

"Wake _up,_ dummy!" exclaimed a voice.

"I think he's dead," whispered another.

Honeypaw opened his dark green eyes to two of his friends, Smokepaw and Cherrypaw, standing in front of him. "You guys. . . You know I'm not dead. Not yet, at least, but I think you both will be the death of me," he yawned, getting up and stretching. "What is it?"

"Plumstorm needs to see you. You slept in late _again,_ which is surprising. You probably woke everybody up early because of your snoring," huffed Smokepaw, jabbing the side of his head with her paw. "Anyway, get up. She needs you." With that, the gray tabby and the ginger tom stepped aside.

The apprentice stepped out of the den and looked around camp. The first cat he spotted was Plumstorm, his mentor. She especially stood out from others because she had a pure white pelt, unusual for a ShadowClan cat. His other Clanmates were sitting near their respective dens, sharing tongues.

Honeypaw mosied over to his mentor, but she didn't seem happy. She looked down and scowled at him.

"Why did you sleep in so late, Honeypaw?" the white she-cat inquired, her gaze cold. "You knew that we were supposed to hunt today, and you _knew_ that I told you to sleep early. You _also_ know that there's a Gathering in several days - do you want me to go tell Brindlestar that you aren't going?"

 _Calm down! This is the first time I've done it,_ thought the apprentice tiredly. "I'm very sorry, Plumstorm. I'll try not to let it happen again. And, no, Plumstorm, please don't tell Brindlestar. I would miss out on my first Gathering."

Plumstorm's whiskers twitched in satisfaction at the dusky-pelted tom's response. "Very well. I won't tell Brindlestar, but don't let it happen again, or I will tell him this time."

 _What's the worst he could do?_ wondered Honeypaw. _There's no elders yet, but with how grumpy Plumstorm is today, I think she'd ought to be one sooner or later._

"Anyway, once we get to the forest, we're going to be learning how to catch frogs. I hope you'll be _punctual_ this time. Just meet me near the pool at sunhigh, okay?"

"Okay. Is that it, or can I go?" asked Honeypaw.

"Excuse me?" frowned Plumstorm.

"I meant, may I please go?"

"You may."

With that, the dusky ginger tom scampered back to the apprentice's den. He could still feel Plumstorm watching him, but he ignored it as he entered the den. Smokepaw immediately lifted her head.

"You don't have any clawed ears, Honeypaw. Did Plumstorm go easy on you this time, or was she just being nice?" the dark gray tabby inquired.

Honeypaw didn't answer. Instead, he turned to Cherrypaw, who was sitting nearby grooming himself. "Hey, Cherrypaw, do you hear something?"

"Sounds like a fly to me," said the ginger tom in between licks.

Smokepaw frowned when she realized she was being ignored. "I'm not a fly! You're a fly! Flies are annoying, and I'm _not_ annoying!" she meowed rudely, tossing her head. She then walked out of the den without looking back at the two.

"Are you two even friends anymore?" asked Cherrypaw as he ceased grooming himself.

"Yeah, we're friends. She can get a bit snippy at times, that's all," replied Honeypaw as he sat down in his nest.

"Maybe she's in love with you."  
"Doubt it. If she is, then I don't return the feelings. Besides, we're only apprentices."

Honeypaw and his friend suddenly jumped when they heard a yowl from outside. Realizing it was Plumstorm, the dusky ginger tom stepped out of the den and made his way across the clearing to the old white she-cat. "Yes?"

"It's sunhigh already. Are you still tired?"  
"Well, not really. . . why?"

"Oh, just wondering," she grumbled under her breath.

 _I really don't want her to claw my ears off. Maybe Cherrypaw can come with us,_ thought the apprentice.

"I know it's a bit sudden and all, but maybe Cherrypaw and Darkflower can come with us. We could learn new things from Darkflower, too."

Plumstorm frowned for a heartbeat, but then her whiskers twitched at the thought. "I'll think about it. You go back to your den, I suppose. I'll have to ask Darkflower," she then replied.

"Thank you, Plumstorm," Honeypaw dipped his head to his mentor, and went back to the apprentice's den. He liked Darkflower. While a bit naïve, she was a lot younger than Plumstorm, and a lot more fun too.

"Hey, Cherrypaw. You and Darkflower might be training with us today," Honeypaw purred as he entered. Cherrypaw nodded.

"What are you doing during training today?"  
"We're learning how to hunt frogs, I think."  
"Oh, alright. So both of us are either caught up or way behind, since I haven't learned how to do that yet."

"Yeah, I guess so. Plumstorm's more, er, experienced than Darkflower, so I don't think we're too behind on training if that's the case." Cherrypaw nodded in agreement at Honeypaw's statement.

After a while of silence, Darkflower poked her head in the den, a smile on her face. "You two! I don't know if Honeypaw told you already, Cherrypaw, but we're going to train with Plumstorm today. I assume we're going now, so we'll meet you outside of camp when you're ready."

Cherrypaw nodded. "He told me. I'll see you outside of camp, I guess."

Darkflower nodded and backed out of the den. The two apprentices followed her as she bounded towards the entrance of the camp.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to introduce myself properly! I'm Cracklingsun! This story takes place twenty years after Bramblestar's Storm, and it was [admittedly] sort of inspired by it – but this 'storm' is much more severe. Please leave a review if you liked a certain part of the story or if you can tell me how to improve. Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Alright, now," began Darkflower, dropping into a hunting crouch. Her eyes focused on a nearby tuft of grass. "As you know, a hunting crouch should be so your hind legs should be ready to leap, and your front paws ready to crouch. What else should you do while crouching and stalking your prey?" quizzed the dark-furred she-cat. She wiggled her haunches, her eyes large as she prepared to pounce on the tuft of grass. Her ears angled in the apprentices' direction, waiting for their response.

"Do you keep your ears alert?" asked Cherrypaw, tilting his head to the side as he watched his mentor focus on the tuft. Darkflower shook her head.

"That, too, but something more important so the prey doesn't hear you! It's keeping your tail level with the ground, Cherrypaw. Frogs aren't like rabbits or mice, so you don't step lightly or anything like that. I consider them easy prey since they can't climb trees, or dig, and you usually find them by the water. Right, Plumstorm?"

Plumstorm nodded. "Yes. Frogs usually live by water – rarely will you find one far away from it. With frogs, it's just that you rely on luck. Just because it's not a rabbit or a mouse doesn't mean you don't have to be quiet. Frogs also have a good sense of smell, so be aware of that – luckily, there's mud all around us."

Honeypaw glanced over to the nearby pool. Are there any frogs in there? he thought curiously. He then turned to his mentors. "What do frogs smell like?"

Darkflower opened her mouth to respond, but was immediately cut off by Plumstorm. She shot a glance at the older she-cat.

"Good question, Honeypaw," interrupted Plumstorm. "A frog usually smells, er, sweet. That's how I put it, at least."

 _How can something smell sweet?_ Honeypaw nodded at Plumstorm's explanation, but was still unsure. The apprentice looked over to Darkflower, but she nodded as well.

"Perhaps we should try the hunting tactics near the pool…?" suggested Darkflower, rising to her paws and looking at Plumstorm for an answer. The white she-cat let out a _mrrow_ in agreement.

"Let's go."

* * *

When Honeypaw, Cherrypaw, and their mentors got back to the camp, Honeypaw only had one frog in his jaws – Cherrypaw, with two. Plumstorm glanced at Honeypaw's frog, and then turned to Darkflower. "Cherrypaw did well today."

Hesitating, she added, "Oh, and you, Honeypaw."

Cherrypaw eyed him with confusion, but set his frogs on the fresh-kill pile, as well as Honeypaw. The dusky brown tom followed his friend as he trotted to the entrance of the apprentice's den, but didn't go inside. Honeypaw laid next to the ginger tom.

"Plumstorm didn't seem very happy back there. What'd you do now?" inquired his friend as he started to groom his fur.

Honeypaw's whiskers twitched. "I don't know. She could probably get away with anything she tells Brindlestar, _just_ because they're mates. I'm as good as dead when it comes to her if she tells Brindlestar I somehow did poorly. He'll make me miss the Gathering."

"Ooh, tough," muttered Cherrypaw in between licks. "Sorry to hear that, Honeypaw. If we could switch mentors, I would."

"At least her crankiness didn't pass on to Fogheart," Honeypaw sighed.

Fogheart was Plumstorm's only kit that had survived a short-lived greencough epidemic, from what he heard. He was thankful that her sour attitude hadn't passed on to her son. There only needed to be one grumpy, old cat in the Clan, and that was Plumstorm.

"Speaking of kits and Fogheart, I wonder when Firenose's kits will be born. That'll make Plumstorm a—"

"Honeypaw, _hush!_ " spat Cherrypaw suddenly. His green gaze turned to the rest of the camp. Several cats were staring at the duo, which caused Honeypaw to shrink back from where he was sitting.

 _Oops._

Fortunately for him and Cherrypaw, Plumstorm was in the warrior's den.

Cherrypaw bristled, and backed into the apprentice's den slowly, as well as Honeypaw. "They didn't seem too happy out there," the dusky brown tom whispered.

"You don't say?"

Smokepaw looked up and put on a grin. "You guys were about to get in trouble."

"We were not," whispered Cherrypaw, frowning. It seemed that Cherrypaw didn't want to wake up Brightpaw, one of the older apprentices. She was sleeping in the corner of the den.

"You were. I saw everyone staring at you outside, and I felt second-hand embarrassment because of you," she teased.

 _"Whatever,"_ huffed Honeypaw, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, when you noticed we were ignoring you, and you walked out, where did you go?" he asked. He was curious, since he didn't see her whenever he went out to train.

"I went on the dawn patrol with Maplefoot and Morningheart," the gray she-cat purred boastfully.

"Stop aggrandizing yourself," Cherrypaw meowed from his nest. If Smokepaw heard him, she ignored it.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, going on the dawn patrol. We saw some ThunderClan cats on the other side of the Twoleg path. They smelled kinda weird. They said something about the clearing – I don't know what that's about – and then marked their borders. Then, they left." continued Smokepaw. "I don't know what they want with the clearing, though."

"Neither do I. Maybe there's lots of prey there."

"Honeypaw!" exclaimed Smokepaw, sitting up. "What if we get into a _battle_ with ThunderClan soon?"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Apologies if this one is a bit short!**

"A battle!" echoed Honeypaw. While he _would_ particularly enjoy taking his frustration out ThunderClan cats, he wasn't so sure he was prepared for a battle. He and Plumstorm hadn't scratched the surface of practicing fighting moves. The closest they had gotten to battle tactics was a basic hunting crouch. Because Smokepaw was a bit older than him, he decided to ask her more questions.

"Have you and Morningheart practiced how to fight yet?" Honeypaw inquired. "I think I should be learning some by now. It's been a moon ever since my apprentice ceremony, and all we've learned was territory stuff, and how to hunt frogs and mice."

"Yep, I've learned a lot from Morningheart! She's actually really good at fighting," boasted the older apprentice, her statement followed by a purr. "My favorite is what she calls playing dead. It's where you go limp, and the opponent thinks you're dead. When they think you're dead, they'll be upset, so they'll be caught off guard," Smokepaw grinned. "And that's your time to shine! You jump at them, and you take them by surprise."

The ginger tom was almost envious of how much his friend had learned so far. Cherrypaw was still sitting nearby, and he seemed as envious as Honeypaw was.

"It's okay, Honeypaw," began Cherrypaw, attempting to comfort his friend, "I haven't learned much either; we'll probably learn some this moon, though. Right, Brightpaw?" he asked, turning to the older apprentice, who was awake now.

"What...?" she meowed rather groggily. "I'm sorry, Cherrypaw, but I'm not that awake right now," Brightpaw yawned, sitting up. Cherrypaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"It's okay. When do you start learning battle moves, Brightpaw?" he asked again.

"Oh, uh, like... seven moons," the ginger and white she-cat muttered, before curling up in her nest again.

"Alright, thanks!" the ginger tom purred, before turning back to his friends. "She said seven moons."

"We heard her, frog-brain," Smokepaw huffed, rolling her eyes. "We're two mouse-lengths away from her, and we can all hear pretty well," she muttered.

She then stiffened, and turned to Honeypaw. "Oh, er, right. I forgot to tell you that you're supposed to be on the dusk patrol... which is right now," she muttered nervously. Honeypaw could feel his heart skip a beat.

"You didn't tell me before? Plumstorm's gonna pluck all my whiskers off if I make another mistake, Smokepaw, and I won't be able to go to the Gathering! You'll make me miss my first one!"

"Tough luck, Honeypaw."

"Maybe I'll tell Plumstorm you forgot to tell me, and then you'll miss the Gathering," Honeypaw grumbled, before rising to his paws and lumbering out of the den. _I can't believe she forgot to tell me! Plumstorm's going to skin me,_ he thought nervously. The patrol, consisting of Plumstorm, Fogheart, and Juniperfoot, were gathering near the entrance of the camp. Plumstorm turned her head and nodded in the apprentice's direction.

Honeypaw halted and looked up at Plumstorm. "Am I on time?" he asked.

"Barely."

"Oh. Well, that still counts, right?"

"Yes, it does."

"Alright. Are we leaving now?" he asked as he went to stand by his mentor. Juniperfoot looked over to the young apprentice.

"We should probably get going now. The sun will only stay up for so much longer," the blue-gray she-cat murmured, glancing up at the sky. "I can already see it setting. Let's go." With that, Juniperfoot leapt out of camp, Fogheart and Plumstorm on either side of her. Honeypaw stayed near the end of the patrol, as it was his first border patrol.

"So, we're going to the ThunderClan border?" Honeypaw inquired.

"Yes. If we see another patrol, stay close to us. They'll probably be on our territory, like they always are," Plumstorm grumbled. Fogheart and Juniperfoot exchanged glances.

 _"Always?"_

"Yes, they always are. I suppose we'll have to teach them a lesson if they decide to set paw over our borders again," spat the white she-cat. "They probably want the clearing."

"What's so special about the clearing?"

" _Nothing._ I don't see why either Clan wants it, anyway. It's just this boring, empty spot with little to no prey. It's probably just for more territory," broke in Juniperfoot. Plumstorm glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "I hope we don't get into a big fight about it. It's a bit silly, and cats will get hurt for a useless piece of territory."

"There is good hunting around the clearing, whenever the Twolegs aren't there," huffed Plumstorm as they reached the border. As Juniperfoot began marking them, the old white she-cat continued to ramble. "That's why we want it. ShadowClan needs to become stronger so we can thrive, and the Clearing is a good chunk of territory," she snorted. "Since you're still young and inexperienced, I wouldn't expect you to know what it was like when _we_ had the clearing, back in the day."

"I beg your pardon? Just because I'm young doesn't make me inexperienced. _Back in the day_ doesn't mean now, Plumstorm - this is the present." hissed Juniperfoot. She began to bristle, but didn't say any more.

"Of course it does. With age, comes wisdom." Plumstorm looked past the border and into ThunderClan territory, observing the enemy Clan's land for a moment. She frowned.

Juniperfoot frowned and remained silent. She let out a frustrated sigh and continued to mark the ShadowClan side of the border, digging her claws into the earth below her. It was evident she'd rather have them across Plumstorm's face.

Honeypaw rolled his eyes. _She sounds so power-hungry. We should expand on our territory, though. Maybe if I just marked a kittenlength more territory..._ Honeypaw just barely set his paws into ThunderClan territory, and began marking what was once theirs. He stiffened when he heard a new, strange voice.

 _"Stop! You're on ThunderClan territory!"_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a year or so! I've been very busy.**

 **Please note that each chapter is only 900 - 1,200 words long.**

Honeypaw's fur fluffed up, jumped back a fox-length, and hid behind his mentor. The young tom shook his pelt, and peeked over Plumstorm again. "What did I do?" he whispered. He unsheathed his claws nervously and curled them into the marsh below his paws. Plumstorm turned and scowled at him. _Well, isn't that calming? Thanks, Plumstorm._

"You know exactly what you did," said Fogheart briefly, before beckoning Juniperfoot over to the rest of the patrol. The gray cat's tail was still lashing from the earlier conversation. Honeypaw knew this wasn't going to be a good rest of the day for her. "Stay back. I will handle this," said the warrior to his patrol. "Maybe this'll be a lesson for you, Honeypaw."

Fogheart cleared his throat and stared at the ThunderClan cats. "Can we help you?" he growled, lashing his tail back and forth. Honeypaw assumed he was trying to sound as threatening as possible, and it was working. He knew he wouldn't want to be on Fogheart's bad side, but by the looks of it, he already was.

On the other side of the border, three ThunderClan cats, all warriors, were staring at Honeypaw. The head of the patrol, a large, dappled gray she-cat spoke. Her amber eyes burned into Honeypaw, which gave him chills down his back.

"So, is this what ShadowClan is up to nowadays now that they've lost the clearing?" growled the head of the opposing patrol. "Taking our territory, kitten-lengths at a time? I would expect your apprentices to know better, Fogheart," she smiled. She raised her tail at her patrol, wordlessly signaling to them to stay back. However, the ThunderClan cats looked aggressive, as if they were about to claw Honeypaw's ears off any moment.

"Calm down, Rainfang," murmured the ShadowClan warrior. Fogheart was not calm himself – his eyes were round, and his tail was fluffed in anger. "We don't want to start a fight, now do we?"

"I know ShadowClan wants the clearing. Everyone in ThunderClan knows. Just watch your back, crowfoot eaters," Rainfang spat. She tossed her head upwards smugly , before turning around. "Let's go. I don't want to waste time dealing with these thieves," Rainfang said as her voice trailed off. Honeypaw's ear twitched. _Thieves?_

Plumstorm looked down at Honeypaw. _StarClan, help me. Please,_ he thought to himself nervously. He was bracing himself for whatever Plumstorm was about to say next, but before she could speak, Juniperfoot butted in. "Listen, Honeypaw. You weren't actually stealing territory," she huffed. "It was just a small amount. You probably weren't thinking. But don't let it happen again." Juniperfoot flicked Honeypaw's shoulder with her tail.

"Oh, uh, thanks. I guess," choked out Honeypaw. His legs were still shaking as he followed Juniperfoot, but he couldn't help but look over his shoulder. Plumstorm and Fogheart were staring at him from afar. "Uh… Juniperfoot?"

Juniperfoot looked at Honeypaw over her shoulder, but continued to walk.

"Where are we going? Why are they staring at me?"

"We're going to mark the RiverClan border," informed Juniperfoot. "Since Plumstorm is too busy moping over not fighting the ThunderClan patrol, I'll show you around."

"Are RiverClan our allies?" questioned the apprentice. He was now mindlessly asking questions. He just wished the encounter with the ThunderClan patrol would get out of his mind.

"No Clan has allies. We've had a more friendly history with RiverClan than we have with ThunderClan. That doesn't mean we're allies with them."

"What's so special about the clearing?" he asked. He parted his jaws to taste the air. The apprentice could smell nothing except for faint traces of ThunderClan and ShadowClan. A wind rustled his fur and the leaves of the pine trees. _Rain? Maybe there won't be a Gathering this moon_. Honeypaw knew rain when he smelled it, and for some reason, rain soothed him; especially if it meant there wasn't going to be a Gathering. He didn't want ThunderClan to address his slip-up.

"I already answered that question, Honeypaw," the gray she-cat sighed. "Nothing's special. I guess there's some good hunting there during greenleaf and newleaf, but the Twolegs are there as well. They sleep there," paused Juniperfoot, then she continued, as if she knew Honeypaw was going to ask. "Twolegs are these tall, furless… things."

"Monsters let Twolegs ride in them, and a cat who is owned by a Twoleg is called a kittypet. Most cats in ThunderClan are kittypets, or have kittypet blood," she frowned. "One of their 'legendary' leaders, Firestar, was the first kittypet to be recruited as a Clan cat. They're breaking the warrior code by recruiting them, but nobody seems to care anymore."

Honeypaw frowned as Juniperfoot told the story. If ThunderClan was recruiting kittypets and breaking the warrior code, surely they would be the outcasts!

"And they're calling _us_ rogues?"

"We've recruited loners, too, but at least they're not taking up den space and know how to hunt and fight," spat Juniperfoot. "Kittypets are slobs."

Honeypaw heard rapid paw steps in the distance. Both he and Juniperfoot turned around, and realized it was Plumstorm and Fogheart. "I overheard your conversation with Honeypaw," said Plumstorm as she approached the two. "I was starting to worry those ThunderClan cats were brainwashing you back there."

"Because I don't want to fight over a worthless clearing? I'm ShadowClan through and through," retorted Juniperfoot.

"Now, that clearing has lots of prey waiting to be caught. It's good to expand on territory and help re-stock the fresh kill pile," Plumstorm grunted, her whiskers twitching. It was obvious she was irritated with the younger she-cat.

"Brindlestar should at least consider taking the clearing. ShadowClan had it for a while, whenever Leafstar was leader. Those were the days," grinned the old white warrior. She glanced at Honeypaw, and continued. "But when she died, Brindlestar let ThunderClan take the clearing."

"ShadowClan has the smallest territory," added Fogheart. "We've always had the smallest amount of territory, and the least amount of prey. But the territory is beautiful from the treetops," Fogheart smiled. "Every cat in the Clan knows how to climb trees. We watch the Twolegs from there during greenleaf. Plumstorm will show you the greenleaf Twolegplace in RiverClan territory sooner or later, as well as how to climb trees."

Fogheart halted. He began to brush against the pine trees nearby, and Juniperfoot did the same. Plumstorm sat down and began to wash her pelt. "You'll learn more about how to fight soon, so you're not completely useless in a fight against ThunderClan," she said in between licks.

Honeypaw looked up. _Useless?_

"Honeypaw isn't useless right now. He's an alright hunter," said Fogheart quickly as he finished marking the border, resting his tail on Honeypaw's shoulder. "We should get back to camp and report what we encountered to Brindlestar."

Plumstorm nodded, and stepped back so the gray tom could take the lead. "Then let's go, already!"


	6. Chapter 5

Honeypaw watched Brindlestar from his den curiously. The leader was speaking to Dawnleaf, the Clan's medicine cat, but Robinpaw was nowhere in sight. The mottled tom's ears were pressed against his head nervously, and Dawnleaf glanced back at the nursery every few seconds.

 _Firenose is kitting,_ he thought to himself. _Fogheart must be with her right now._ Honeypaw knew his assumptions were correct whenever he heard a loud wail from the nursery, and he couldn't help but shudder. He refocused on Brindlestar, who was glancing up at the moon. The sky was cloudy, but the moon was shining bright. It was the only source of light in the camp.

It was a chilly and silent night, the wind continuing to rustle the pine trees and bushes surrounding the camp. Many cats were still outside, but they said nothing. Everyone else's gaze was fixed on either the nursery or Brindlestar. Tonight was the night of the Gathering, and Firenose's kitting would not stop the Clan from going.

Brindlestar meowed something that Honeypaw could not decipher to Dawnleaf. The silver tom nodded to the nursery, before jumping on the Highbranch. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" he yowled as the medicine cat scampered into the nursery.

As the cats who were inside of their dens crept out into the clearing, another shriek sounded from the nursery. Cherrypaw glanced at Honeypaw nervously. "Do you think she'll make it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," the dusky tom whispered back. "Firenose is strong, and Dawnleaf is a really good medicine cat. What makes you think she won't live?" questioned Honeypaw, curling his tail around his paws.

"She sounds like she's in a lot of pain," Cherrypaw commented. His green eyes were wider than usual as he glanced over to the nursery again.

"Well, kitting isn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world, according to everyone who's had kits," shrugged Honeypaw. "I know she'll be fine -" Honeypaw was cut off by his leader, who loudly cleared his throat. He was staring right at the two apprentices, followed by a loud snicker from Smokepaw, who was nearby.

"As you all know," began Brindlestar, "the Gathering is tonight. Some of you may have smelled rain, but there is a full moon. It is my duty to bring you to the Gathering as long as the night is clear." Brindlestar sat down, his tail hanging over the Highbranch. "Unfortunately, Dawnleaf and Robinpaw will not be accompanying us tonight."

"The cats going to the Gathering are Plumstorm, Crowcloud, Ivyfoot, Darkflower, Smokepaw, Honeypaw, Cherrypaw, Mothtail, and Pebblefang!" yowled Brindlestar. Honeypaw couldn't help but admire his leader. His pelt glinted silver in the moonlight, and his eyes were bright, despite his age.

"Let's go!"

Honeypaw glanced at Cherrypaw, his eyes wide with surprise. "I can't believe we were picked! Even after what I did at the ThunderClan border," he whispered. Honeypaw spotted his mentor amongst the crowd of cats, and he bounded after her. Cherrypaw landed beside his friend.

"What did you do at the ThunderClan border?" asked Cherrypaw curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. Smokepaw's nearby, so I'll tell you later," Honeypaw said under his breath. Cherrypaw nodded, meowed a goodbye, and went to go find his mentor as they left the ShadowClan camp.

The damp grass squished beneath the Clan's paws, silently moving across the territory. Honeypaw couldn't see much, but he enjoyed the feeling of being out in the territory on a Gathering night. The crickets and frogs chirped, and their song only strengthed as they approached the lake. Brindlestar lead his cats alongside the lake's edge, and turned to his group. "Stay within three tail-lengths of the lake," he rasped. "That is considered neutral territory, and any Clan can cross under that rule."

The lake seemed to glow underneath the full moon, and Honeypaw couldn't help but crack a smile. Was the territory always so beautiful whenever it was time for a Gathering?

Suddenly, a strange yet familiar scent hit him. Ahead of his Clan, large, sleek-furred warriors that smelled of the river silently made their way in the same direction as ShadowClan. "Is that RiverClan?" he whispered to his mentor.

Plumstorm nodded. "Yes. They won't hurt us. Under the full moon, there is a truce that lasts until the Gathering is over."

ShadowClan eventually caught up to RiverClan, and Brindlestar fell in next to a white tom that seemed massive, compared to his leader. Were all RiverClan cats that big? Honeypaw could overhear his leader say, "Greetings, Swanstar."

 _Swanstar,_ Honeypaw thought, tilting his head. _What a nice name._

While Brindlestar and Swanstar were walking alongside each other, the apprentice noticed that the groups were keeping their distance. Honeypaw scanned the group for any apprentices, and he saw what he thought was two; both were black she-cats, whose pelts were just as sleek and groomed as the leader's. _They must be littermates._

Honeypaw could now see the island in the distance. Bushes surrounded most of the edge of the island, and one massive oak was in the top center, surrounded by branches and smaller trees.

The log that the Clans crossed to get over to the island made Honeypaw nervous. He was worried he would fall in, but he got across without trouble. Plumstorm had told him StarClan made the log fall there. It was to determine the leader of WindClan at the time, and to give the Clans a place to hold their Gatherings.

When they reached the island, Honeypaw's eyes widened. He had never seen so many cats in his entire _life!_

When he and Cherrypaw padded closer to the center of the Island, Smokepaw bounded up to him. "Hey, you guys! I can introduce you to some apprentices that I know. If you want, of course. They're all pretty cool," the gray tabby grinned. The two toms exchanged glances, and then Cherrypaw nodded.

Smokepaw turned around and began to weave through the masses of cats, before reaching a large group of apprentices. Their scents mingled together, and Honeypaw knew they were from the other three Clans.

The gray tabby turned around, puffing her chest out. "This is Honeypaw and Cherrypaw. They're the new apprentices from last moon," she purred. "Honeypaw, Cherrypaw, these are my friends!"

She pointed to the two black she-cats Honeypaw saw earlier. "The green eyed one is Sedgepaw, and the yellow eyed one is Nightpaw! They're from RiverClan." She then turned to a light pelted tom. "This is Ryepaw from WindClan," she continued, and then turned to two other apprentices. "And finally, the brown one is Briarpaw, and the tortoiseshell is Dapplepaw! They're ThunderClan cats."

"Doesn't ShadowClan hate -" Honeypaw turned to Cherrypaw as he spoke, but Smokepaw had slapped her tail over his mouth.

She stepped in front of Cherrypaw with a sheepish look on her face. "You'll have to excuse Cherrypaw. He's sort of a frog brain," she grinned.

"It's not a problem," shrugged Nightpaw. "Or, not my problem, at least. Nice to meet you, Cherrypaw and Honeypaw. There's a lot of apprentices you haven't met yet, so I'll give you a heads up. If you see this dark brown tom from WindClan, avoid him. He's a foxheart," Nightpaw snickered. Ryepaw frowned, headbutted Nightpaw playfully, and the next thing Honeypaw knew, the two apprentices were rolling across the sides of the island.

Honeypaw shrugged. "I'll take her word for it, I guess," he said nervously. These apprentices were much older than him. He felt like he was being judged whenever they were around, but he tried to take his mind off of it.

All of the cats turned to the Great Oak whenever the smallest of the leaders caterwauled. "Let the Gathering begin!"

"I will go first," she started. "WindClan has been faring well this past newleaf. The rabbits on the moor have been plentiful, and we recently chased off a fox in the direction of ThunderClan territory." The she-cat stepped back and bowed her head to the ThunderClan leader, a light brown she-cat.

"Thank you, Pipitstar."

She bowed her head to Pipitstar, and stepped forward, her voice powerful. "ThunderClan has been doing well, as well. We have recently named two warriors, whose new names are Thistletail and Jaystorm!"

Loud yowls and chanting filled the air, and Honeypaw couldn't help but join in.

"It seems we have also had an issue with trespassers lately. Brindlestar, have you forgotten that the clearing is ours?" asked the ThunderClan leader, her gaze resting on the ShadowClan leader. Brindlestar's ears pressed against his head.

"We haven't forgotten, Hazelstar. And none of my cats have gone onto the clearing!"

"My warriors tell me otherwise. Are you calling me a liar, Brindlestar?" growled Hazelstar. Her claws were digging into the branches of the Great Oak. Rainfang was staring up at Brindlestar, her ears flattened against her head as well.

"If that is what it takes to tell the truth, then yes, I am!" Brindlestar snapped, standing up. Howls of protest erupted from the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats, and Dapplepaw slowly backed away from the group of ShadowClan apprentices.

"And if it is a war you want, Brindlestar, then you will have one," said Hazelstar grimly.

" _Silence!"_ shouted Swanstar, stepping forward. He glanced up at the moon. Honeypaw did as well. He saw that several wispy clouds were beginning to cover the moon. "This Gathering is over!" Swanstar jumped from the Great Oak, and was lost amongst a swarm of RiverClan cats.

The ThunderClan leader said something quietly to Brindlestar, who said nothing in response. He landed on his paws and approached the deputy, Badgerfoot. Honeypaw glanced at Smokepaw with worry. "I think you're right, Smokepaw."

"I think we might be at war with ThunderClan."


	7. Chapter 6

As the cats walked back to camp, Honeypaw could sense everyone's fear and anger, including his. _The territory is small. This war is going to be a good thing,_ he thought to himself. But that didn't exactly reassure him.

Robinpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, was sitting outside of the thorn barrier near the pool. When Honeypaw passed by, she put her tail in front of him. She pulled him to the side and stared directly at him. "Tell me what happened. I didn't _want_ to miss the Gathering, but Dawnleaf needed me."

Honeypaw glanced at the group that was going through the barrier. He wanted to join them, but he didn't want to leave Robinpaw confused. "Uh…"

"Well?" she asked, her ears pricking. She leaned forward, her tail curling around her paws. "Fox got your tongue?"

"No, the Gathering was just overwhelming," Honeypaw finally said, looking at his paws. "ThunderClan declared war on ShadowClan, and StarClan didn't like that, so it covered the moon."

"That's why I'm asking you. We can't afford to go to war with ThunderClan, Honeypaw! StarClan help us," she whispered. "Thanks, though. Thanks," she echoed, then raced into the camp. Honeypaw's ear twitched, and he followed her inside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting," Brindlestar called. The leader's voice was shaking with rage, and his tail was lashing. When the Clan was situated, he continued.

"ThunderClan has declared war on our Clan!" Brindlestar yowled, his long claws digging into the soft wood of the Highbranch. "They are liars. They say we've been trespassing and hunting on the clearing, but we haven't. They have no proof!"

"But soon, we will be hunting on the clearing. Once we are done with this war, the clearing will belong to ShadowClan again!"

The Clan let out yowls and exclamations of excitement. Brindlestar waited for the mirth to die down, before speaking again. "Badgerfoot will lead a battle patrol to the clearing tomorrow – but for now, we have more important things to focus on. I will remind you all when the time comes."

"Dismissed! I want you all to get rest."

Honeypaw turned around and headed for his den, but Brightpaw and Smokepaw skidded towards him, flanking him. Honeypaw reeled back in surprise, his gaze fixed on the two older apprentices. "What are you doing?"

"Honeypaw! Where's Cherrypaw?" asked Brightpaw. Her light amber eyes sparkled with excitement, despite the recent news about ThunderClan. "We're gonna go see Firenose's kits! She kitted while you were gone. Come on," she smiled, before turning around and heading for the nursery.

When the three arrived, they poked their heads through the leaves. The nursery had a milky, warm scent to it, which reminded him of whenever Ivyfoot was nursing him.

Robinpaw, who was in the nursery, turned around. "Can't you see I'm trying to help this poor cat? She's so worn out," she meowed sympathetically, glancing back at the queen again. "She gave birth to three kits. A tom and two she-cats. And from what I know, kits are a pawful, so you might want to get out."

Fogheart was also nearby. He glanced at Robinpaw and shrugged, his whiskers twitching. He looked ecstatic to finally be a father. "Let them have a look. They'll all be den mates one day. Come in, you three. We won't bite."

Smokepaw stepped inside, her eyes widening at the sight of the small kittens. "Look at them!" the gray tabby cooed. "They're so _cute_! What are their names?" she asked, looking up at Fogheart eagerly.

Fogheart smiled, and began to nod to each kit.

"The ginger tom's name is Hornetkit," he started. "The larger gray she-cat is Nettlekit, and the smaller she-cat is Ashkit. Aren't they beautiful?" the gray tom asked. He gave his mate a quick lick on the ear.

Honeypaw suppressed a gag at the sight. _If I ever have to father kits, then I'm not going to be as cheesy as… this. I never knew Fogheart had a soft side,_ he thought, but reluctantly nodded at Fogheart's question. "Yes, they're beautiful."

Firenose nodded tiredly, wrapping her fluffy tail around her kits. She looked up at the three apprentices, yawning. "You three should probably go to sleep. Or get some feathers for my nest," she suggested. "You too, Robinpaw."

Robinpaw nodded and backed out of the nursery, her tail dragging in the sand. Smokepaw turned to her friends and tilted her head. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked, her voice high-pitched. "Let's go get Firenose some feathers and water. It won't kill us to stay up a bit longer."

"I have training in the morning, Smokepaw," huffed Honeypaw. "I can't afford to not sleep. You know how strict Plumstorm is," the dusky tom frowned, his gaze set on the gray tabby. Smokepaw shrugged and cracked a smile.

"These are Plumstorm's _grandkits_. I think she'd be grateful that you're helping their mother out. Maybe she'll even be so grateful that she'll tell Brindlestar to make you a warrior!" Smokepaw joked. She ran a paw over her own ear, resting her fluffy tail on Honeypaw's shoulder. "Come on, Honeypaw. Let's go."

Honeypaw rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if you make me sleep in, I'll chase you to the ThunderClan border," he muttered. Smokepaw giggled, rose to her paws, and strolled through the thorn barrier. Honeypaw and Brightpaw followed her, but the only thing Honeypaw could see was his own shadow. _It's too late for this._

* * *

The following morning, Honeypaw was woken up by the voices of Robinpaw and Dawnleaf outside of the den. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced around the den. Smokepaw and Brightpaw were nowhere to be seen, but Cherrypaw was sitting up, his eyes glazed with concern.

Dawnleaf poked his head inside and mewed softly, "You two. Come out here. You're helping us during the battle, since you don't know how to fight just yet." The medicine cat turned around and flicked his tail, beckoning them out of their den.

Honeypaw pressed his ears against his head. "How would we be able to help you? We're not medicine cats. Wouldn't it be dangerous for us to join the Clan?"

Dawnleaf snorted. "A ThunderClan cat who attacks a medicine cat and a couple apprentices has no honor. They would be breaking the warrior code more than they already do. It's for convenience – a cat who sees the medicine cat who's at the site of the battle would have a better chance of living or not having infected wounds."

Cherrypaw nodded in understanding. Before Honeypaw could speak, he asked, "Are you going to teach us which herbs are which?"

"As quickly as possible," answered Dawnleaf. "Follow me, you three. I'll show you which herbs are necessary for this fight." The cream-furred tom turned away and headed for his den. The three apprentices followed him closely.

The medicine cat sat down in his nest and pointed his tail to the herb storage. "Let's begin, shall we?" He turned around and gestured to a lush green plant. It had white flowers blooming on it, and it smelled sweet. "For starters, this is chervil. Chervil is used for infected wounds – you chew it and put it on. You can tell if a wound is infected if it is swollen and hot to the touch."

The medicine cat continued. "That yellow flower over there is goldenrod. You mainly find it on the moors, but it can be found in ShadowClan and ThunderClan territory, too. You chew this as well. There is another yellow flower called marigold, which serves the same purpose."

"Can you think of anything else, Robinpaw?" tested the medicine cat, exchanging a glance with his apprentice. Robinpaw looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh! Cobwebs are found everywhere. They're used to stop bleeding," she meowed proudly. Dawnleaf gave her a nod of approval. Both heads turned whenever they heard Brindlestar's call.

"Today is the day we reclaim the clearing," called Brindlestar. Everyone in the Clan was silent. "Badgerfoot. Who is going to the clearing?"

The deputy nodded and jumped next to her leader. "Thank you, Brindlestar. The cats who will be accompanying me and Brindlestar to the clearing are Darkflower, Fogheart, Plumstorm, Juniperfoot, Ivyfoot, Smokepaw, Brightpaw, Crowcloud, Starlingfur, and Morningheart!" she yowled. "Mothtail, Pebblefang, Aspennose, Maplefoot, and Rosewhisker will guard the camp."

"Ready?" asked Badgerfoot, puffing her chest out proudly. The clan let out yowls of excitement in response. Badgerfoot nodded and jumped from the Highbranch with her leader. "Come on!"

Dawnleaf glanced at Honeypaw and Cherrypaw. "You two, follow me. Robinpaw, go get the herbs," instructed Dawnleaf, his voice hard with seriousness. He walked after the group of leaving cats as Robinpaw went over to the medicine cat den, and emerged with herbs in her jaws several moments later.

Brindlestar turned to look at his Clanmates when they were several fox-lengths away from the camp's entrance. "Roll in the mud near the pool. It won't be pleasant, but it's better than being smelled by ThunderClan cats. The battle patrol did as instructed, and continued onward.

Honeypaw looked nervous as he crossed the ThunderClan border. _I've never been in ThunderClan territory before,_ he thought. He looked at Cherrypaw, and he knew that his friend was feeling the same way about this battle. _What if someone dies?_

"I know you're nervous," murmured Dawnheart to the two. "Just stay close to me and Robinpaw, and you'll be fine."

"I hope so," whispered Honeypaw. He looked at his paws, and then at the strange oak treetops above him. He sent a silent prayer to StarClan, hoping everything would turn out alright.


End file.
